


Day 11: Pain, Blood Kink with Vampire! Ex-Prince! Bucky Barnes

by MynameisKanrachan



Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1800's, 18th Century, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Because I'm A Whore, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Choking, Consensual Sex, Eventual Romance, F/M, Face Slapping, Lots of biting, Marking, Mild Blood, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Possible Dubious Consent, Possible Soulmate AU but not really, Prince Bucky Barnes, Rough Sex, Unprotected Sex, Vampire Bucky Barnes, Vampire Turning, Virginity Loss, What century is it where ppl burn yuo for witchcraft, heavy mentions of blood, yeah that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MynameisKanrachan/pseuds/MynameisKanrachan
Summary: Getting caught in the middle of a snowstorm was one thing; but being saved by a prince that's supposed to be long dead? Now that's a different story.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945870
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Day 11: Pain, Blood Kink with Vampire! Ex-Prince! Bucky Barnes

**Author's Note:**

> so soryr for the long wait. you know i like to waste time. <3
> 
> long fic ahead! i want romance to slowly build up yanno
> 
> for future references:
> 
> Bucky was turned while he was 28, reader is 26. 
> 
> PS. Bucky's way of feeding on you is sinking his fangs and FANGS ONLY. Therefore your marks should technically just be a colon. : 
> 
> Warning:
> 
> HEAVY MENTIONS OF BLOOD. THIS WILL SERVE AS YOUR WARNING. DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH BLOOD.

—

**_1837._ **

Maybe going to the town was a bad idea. Not only were you caught up in the middle of a snowstorm, you were also _lost_. The snow was thick enough, the landmarks were useless. Nothing. Just storm. You were thankful you brought your thickest coat, or else you would've died of hypothermia by now. You looked up at the giant dead trees in front of you.

Your eyes widen. Just how far have you gone to end up in front of the Forbidden Forest?

Might as well, right? Either way, you'd die. You've heard about the rumors. Freaks, cannibals disguised as monsters passed down in urban legends. While there's no confirmation, you wouldn't be surprised if there were... _freaks..._ In there.

And so you walk to your doom.

You were shaking under your coat. Your hair was covered in snow, and your fingertips felt like ice. But you kept walking.

And walking.

_And walking._

You didn't even know where you were going, but you weren't stopping now, especially that there was a trail that seemed to lead somewhere. You followed it, until it became cobblestone slabs that helped you show the path.

The trail reaches the end, and you look up.

It was a big castle, a grey, abandoned looking castle. "Hello?" You called out. "Is anyone here? Please— I-I need help," you spoke, your voice shaking. "P-Please, let me in," your teeth chattered. You were getting a little dizzy. You got up on the stairs, before your knees giving out on you. You were right by the door. But you unfortunately couldn't reach it.

Your eyes blink.

How long were you out there? You didn't know. But you couldn't speak. As if your throat was frozen. Before your eyes close, you see the door open.

—

You jolted awake, immediately rising from the bed. You panted. The room was barely lit, only natural light that was dulled down by the still raging snowstorm. You were tucked under thick blankets, a fireplace lit. Wait a second.

You've come to a realization. You never had thick blankets, nor big windows back in your cozy cabin. You pushed the blankets off of you, before sitting on the edge of the bed. You were out of your coat and winter clothes, but a long-sleeved white nightgown.

The big door opens, and you stare at the candelabra, and then the holder.

Your eyes widen.

_"You're awake."_

Was that—

_Was that_ **_Prince Barnes_ ** _?_ _THE_ **_James Buchanan Barnes_ ** _?_

"Oh my God— Am I— Am I dead?" you asked, and the prince laughs. "No, you're not." he says, setting the candelabra at a holder fixed on the wall. "No, no, no, no— It- Well, it doesn't make any sense! You... You died. You're Prince Barnes! From the history books!" you frowned. Prince Barnes laughs. "Ah," he clicks his tongue.

"Well, those were what the books told you," he says, sitting down beside you. "I'm... Well, not alive, but not dead," he sighed. "Even if you're... Whatever you are... Shouldn't you be old...? And- and wrinkly?" you furrow your brows.

"Well, that's what you get for being a vampire," Bucky sighed. "A vampire?" you slowly backed away. Bucky laughs. "Relax. I don't eat the good girls," he teases, and you caught a glimpse of his sharp fangs.

"Come. Your dinner's ready," Bucky says, getting up. You got up from the bed, and there were white flats prepared just for you. "Dinner?" you asked as you got them on. "Yes. Dinner. Do you not know what a dinner is—" "I know what a dinner is!" you huffed, your cheeks reddening.

"My servants prepared it." he says, and you gawked as you reached the center of the castle. The ceilings were so high, you could barely see the top. Dull colors painted the walls, and paintings of previous rulers were hung against the wall. The biggest was, you guessed it, Prince Barnes.

"I-I thought freaks lived in this place," you said, going down the staircase. "They don't. Well, not when I'm still here, they don't stop by. They're hungry vampires turned to desperate monsters. They don't even look human anymore," Bucky says, leading you to the dining room. As soon as you stepped foot in there, you hear someone playing the piano.

You feel goosebumps down to your back. You've never imagined stepping foot in a castle, much more dining in one. "My apologies for the dimly-lit rooms, draga mea. **My dear**. I've gotten used to the dark all alone," Bucky says, pulling your seat back for you. "Prince Barnes— I, you don't need to," you smiled at him but sat down anyway. Bucky sighed.

"I insist. We rarely do get visitors, after all." he says, pushing your seat back in with ease. The old piano sounding slightly distorted had the hairs on your nape stand up. Then a man dressed in a black suit comes out from the kitchen, along with other three with what you presumed to be his servants, serving your food.

You run a nervous hand through your hair as the prince sat from across the table, watching your every move. "Prince Barnes—" you cleared your throat. "Bucky. Call me Bucky. I am not a prince anymore," he says, placing a napkin on his lap. "Are there any more meals you would like to eat?" Bucky asked. "Oh, also," he says, intertwining his hands. "I've never gotten your name."

You blink. You weren't going insane, were you? Hopefully not.

"Well, I'm F/N." you said, looking at the foods served before you. Bucky's meal was revealed, and it was two golden fancy-looking glasses. "Well, F/N. Enjoy your stay," Bucky says. You eat, and you've never tasted food this good. Meals you've never thought you even dreamed of served to you.

"Prince Barnes— er, uh, _Bucky_ ," you say, cutting up your food into pieces. "How come they reported you... Dead?" you asked. "I just had to die," Bucky says, taking a cup into his hand, before sipping on his _meal_.

You realize what it was, and your heart starts racing. _Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no. What if— What if I'm his next meal?_ You thought as you slowly ate your piece. "I can hear your heart, Lady F/N. I assure you, I do not hurt innocents," Bucky says. "W-Well, where did that come from?" you asked, looking at him, his lips stained with red. Bucky chuckles.

"Most of the time, it's just deer. Prey." Bucky says. "Most of the time?" you raise a brow. "Sometimes, it's murderers, rapists. Bad people." Bucky clicks his tongue, before finishing his first cup. "Going back, I just had to die. I "caught" the plague. Or else the townspeople would hang and burn me." Bucky says. "I left the castle to my trusted-right hand, Duke Rogers, if you know him. I heard he had become one too, but after a century... I've never heard from him again." Bucky says.

"Are your servants vampires too?" you asked. Bucky nods. "My older servants slowly died. I was scared to be left alone. I took them with me from the places I traveled and asked if I could turn them," he said. You hum. Then silence washes over the both of you. The sound of Bucky's empty cup and the piano were the only sounds that registered to you.

"You may stay here until the blizzard passes." Bucky says, raising his arm, and his servants come, serving your dessert. "Oh, no, Prin— Bucky. You saved me from dying out there, I think it's too much to let me stay here," you say, wiping your lips. "I insist, draga mea. You should see the snow. You can barely see a single thing." Bucky says, and you stare at his almost hypnotic eyes.

You finished your main course, and one of his servants slice the cake for you, before bowing. "Enjoy your dessert, my lady," she says, before walking away. You take a bite from your cake, and these were better than what the market would sell you. (No offense, Miss Beatrice.) "You like it?" Bucky asked. You nodded. "Cheesecake is my favorite, as well." Bucky nods.

_"After your dessert, let me take you around the castle. I'm sure you'd like to see what lies ahead."_

—

"All finished!"

Says one of Bucky's female servant, Amorosa. You look at yourself in the mirror. You wore a dark maroon, long sleeved dress, along with a pair of black, ankle-high boots that were secured by a dark lace. Your hair wasn't styled much, only a clipped rose tucked behind your ear, and a necklace with a black expensive-looking gemstone.

"You look marvelous, dear," she says, rubbing your back. You smiled at yourself, and you look up, only to see a floating black dress behind you. "You can't see your reflection?" You asked, looking behind you, and Amorosa laughs. "Unfortunately, yes. But it does not matter. I have my girls," she says. "Sir James seems to like you, my lady. Enjoy," she says, opening the door for you, and you wave goodbye, leaving the room.

It was already night, and the castle was only lit with candles. You walked down the staircase, and there was your prince, patiently waiting for you. He wore a black polo and pants, along with a maroon tailcoat, finishing the look with his leather boots. Bucky offers his hand, and you gladly take it.

_"My lady,"_

he smiles at you, before kissing your hand. "Shall we?" he asked, offering his elbow, and you link your arm with his. The two of you start walking. You leave the main lobby, and Bucky leads you to his very own art room. A prepared candelabra was by the door, and Bucky was more than happy to help light the place up. "Oh my, wow," you gawked. "Unfortunately, we can't head out to the courtyard. You'll freeze to death," Bucky says. You only nod. But the paintings were only the beginning. Bucky walks away from you a little bit, and your jaw drops at the magnificent sculptures of not just a man. But sculptures of him.

"Welcome to my Gallery," Bucky says. The moon helped you see the paintings that were far from Bucky's reach, and if you squint, you'd see the paintings on the ceiling. "I love admiring such grand masterpieces," Bucky says, looking at you.

"Oh, and the I guess the portrait of Madame Romanov, too," he says jokingly, and you turn around, seeing the original painting of an anonymous painter's famous painting. "You bought it?" you asked, and Bucky nods. "Wow, you must love art, don't you?" you smiled. "Come," Bucky says, holding your hand, and you only realized how cold his palm was when it was around your warm ones.

The two of you jog, and Bucky pushes open a big door, a startling creak echoing through the halls of the castle. You looked at the massive shelves, each filled with different kinds of books, and you smiled. "I figured you would enjoy the library and Gallery first," Bucky says.

"Wow..." you looked around. "I've never been to a library this big before," you muttered, touching the dusty books. "Well, now you have," Bucky says, and you subconsciously intertwine your hands with him.

Then you headed next to the ballroom.

It kind of crept you out for a bit, the big room used for socializing, was empty and dark. It was so quiet. "Used to have big, exquisite parties," Bucky says. "Do you miss it?" You asked, looking at the stained glass art that was illuminated by the moon. "Sometimes," Bucky says, blowing out the candles on his candelabra. You shrieked when soft piano starts playing, and you blink, seeing the whole ballroom lit by candles. You turn behind you, and Bucky bows.

_"Shall we dance?"_

—

2 days after your dance, you were awoken by an excited looking Bucky. He wore a casual attire, and his surprisingly blue eyes pierced through your soul. "Bucky?" you mumbled, rubbing your eyes. "What time is it?" you asked, sitting up. "Come, I have something to show you. The snowfall's not heavy today." he says. You get up. "Put this on." he says, wrapping his coat around your body, and you subconsciously take his hand.

Still half asleep, you tangle your fingers with his, and he drags you to the west wing, and you were led to another staircase. "Welcome to my room," he says, and your eyes wide at how big it was. "This is what I wanted to show you," he says, opening the curtains and the balcony door, and your jaw drops at the beautiful sunset.

"Wow, Bucky," you smile. "You do not fail to surprise me," you say. You glanced at him. "You're amazing— I-I mean— Your castle. _Yeah_. Your castle is amazing. I mean— Not that you aren't ama—" Bucky presses his finger on your lips. "I understand," he whispers. You stand on the balcony with him as Bucky kicked the snow off.

You yawned. "Bucky, can I go back to bed?" you asked. "You can sleep here," Bucky says, pointing to his King-sized bed.

"But—"

"No buts."

—

A week passes since you slept in his room, and the snowstorm was still raging outside. You tried to check it by opening the windows, but as soon as the lock unhatched, you were met with intense wind and snow. You had to call Bucky for help. He closed it with ease.

During the next days, you've been nothing but pleased. Bucky sure did spoil you, and for what? His servants were glad their master was finally getting happy.

"F/N, draga mea, can I ask you something?" Bucky asked, watching you dine. "Yes, of course," you say, finishing up. "Can I make a painting of you?"

You almost choked.

*

"So, I stay in this position until you're finished?" you asked as Bucky watched you with intent. "Yes." Bucky says as he starts painting you. "Why do you wanna paint me?" you asked. "I just want new paintings. I've only painted my servants." He says. "Bucky?" you called, and he looks at you from his canvas.

"When a century passes, and I grow old and die, don't forget about me, alright?" you say, and Bucky's tummy sinks in dread. "That won't happen." Bucky says. "No one would ever want a simple woman like me. I fear growing old alone," you sighed. 

_"I don't wanna be forgotten, Bucky."_

And for a second, Bucky's dead heart shatters.

—

You'd hang out with Amorosa and her friends, Lilith, and Eve, while Bucky was off to some part in the castle. They taught you how to make some fancy meals that you've never dreamt of. So imagine Bucky's surprise when he comes in the kitchen with you cooking with a crusty-looking chef's hat.

"Bucky, um," you awkwardly stare at him, the sizzling steak adding to the tension. "Well... Sorry. Amorosa taught me how to make some meals," you murmured, "It's okay." Bucky smiles.

"Sir James!"

Lilith and Eve come rushing in the kitchen, Amorosa following behind. "We're so sorry!" they say. "No, no, hey, it's alright," Bucky says. "You can take the rest of the night off. I'll help her," Bucky says, and the three maids grin and bow. "Thank you!" they say before bowing. Amorosa gives you a wink, and your face reddens.

You spent the whole evening cooking with Bucky, and he even taught you how to make his favorite cheesecake. Bucky was mixing the sauce of your delicious looking smoked steak, and he takes a sip, before nodding. "Not bad, F/N." he says, and you furrow your brows.

"Aren't you a vampire?" you asked. "Yeah, but that does not mean I lost my sense of taste, draga mea." he says, offering you a taste of your own sauce. You take a sip, and Bucky subconsciously wipes the stray sauce on your lips.

You start cleaning up the kitchen, putting them one by one in the sink. "You know, I never thought I'd be here," you say, throwing out the potato peels. "Oh?" Bucky asked, pouring a cup of water on the fireplace.

"I never thought I'd meet a vampire. Hell, I never thought I'd get to meet you," you smile at him as you dry your hands on the towel. "But I'm glad," you chuckled. Bucky approaches you, and you back up against the counter. "Is that so?" he whispered, looking at your lips, then at your eyes. Bucky leans down, holding your shoulders gently, while you leaned forward.

_"Sir Barnes, oh—"_

You two pull away immediately, and you purse your lips. _Did you just attempt to kiss a prince?!_ You mentally smacked yourself on the head. It was Bucky's butler, Sebastian, and you walk away from Bucky, who had _disappointment_ painted all over his face. As if just in time, the girls come in. "Hey, we'll take care of this for you, my lady," Amorosa says, and you nod.

The rest of the night was cruel. The unresolved tension was heavy, and you could barely look at the previous prince in the eye. You wondered how the snowstorm would last, just so you could get out of this embarrassing place.

"F/N," Bucky says, and you snap from your trance. He was holding your shoulder with one of his hands, and a firm grip was solid proof that you were in fact, with him. "The snowstorm has died," he says softly. For some reason, you weren't as excited as you thought you'd be. 

"Oh," was the only thing you could say. "Do you live with neighbours?" Bucky asked, and you shook your head. "Can I trust you?" he asked. "Bucky— Of course," you say. "You promise not to tell anyone about this place. About me," he murmurs. "They'll burn the both of us if you do." he says. The servants exchange glances.

"Unless," Bucky paused, holding your hand. 

_"If you want to stay,"_

—

Well, if you missed your chance to kiss him this afternoon, this evening surely wasn't the case. 

Bucky has your wrists in both his hands as he pins you on the bed, his lips on yours. Bucky was settled in between your legs, and not that you could push him off you anyways. You've never felt this kind of pleasant sensation before. In fact, you've never even kissed someone before, and yet here you were, making out with an undead prince.

He pulls away, and he starts kissing your neck, and you shrieked when you feel his fangs sink on your neck. "Fuck—! _Bucky_ ," you whimpered. "Shit, F/N. Sorry. Bad habit," Bucky immediately pulls away, your blood dripping on the sheets. "No," you say, looking up at him. 

_"Taste me,"_

What words were even coming out from your mouth? Do you hear yourself?

"F/N, I—" "Please, Buck," you whined. Bucky's never had human blood for probably over a a decade now. His eyes just instinctively close, and you feel wetness pooling in your cunt. Bucky pulls away while he still could, and a wave of arousal washes over him. "Fuck," he growled. "I can smell how wet you are from here," he whispered. "You like being bitten, draga mea?" Bucky purred in your ear. 

"I-I've never done anything like this before, but I like it," you whimpered. "I can't promise to be gentle," Bucky rips open your nightgown, revealing your undergarments. You let out a shaky exhale, feeling a little cold. Bucky laps up your blood, his tongue slithering all over your neck.

"You taste so fucking good," Bucky almost growls. "Nggh, fuck," you whimpered. Your chest was heaving, and you were getting a little dizzy, but you liked it. You trusted Bucky. He wouldn't hurt you, _would he?_

His hands roam around your body, his fingertips like ice. "These look better off," he says, grabbing your bra with one hand and tearing it off your beautiful body. He does it with one swift motion, as if the strong cloth was nothing but mere paper to him. 

"You're so beautiful," Bucky whispered, kissing your collarbone. "Bite me again, Bucky," you whimpered. Bucky complies, burrowing his teeth unto your skin. You whined, wrapping your legs around his waist. "Oh, _draga mea,"_ Bucky huffed, wanting to indulge himself to your taste. 

"Wish I've met you earlier," he says, squeezing your tits with his free hand. "Bucky, let me touch you, please," you plead, trying to free yourself from his iron grip. Bucky chuckles. "Later, draga mea." Bucky says, looking up at you before kissing your tender nipples. Taking it inbetween his teeth and gently nibbling on it. "But, James," you huffed. 

"We have a lot of time ahead of us, F/N, don't worry. _I'm not going anywhere,"_ Bucky says before harshly biting down on your sensitive bud, earning a surprised shriek from you.

"Bucky, fuck," you cried out, your nails sinking into Bucky's soft, pale skin. Bucky doesn't respond, and for what seemed like a long time, Bucky finally sets your wrists free. You instinctively wrap them around Bucky, wanting his body closer to you. "Do you trust me, draga mea?" Bucky asked. You nod. "If you're uncomfortable or in pain, say stop, and I will stop." Bucky moves back up to face you.

"I trust you, Bucky." you say, holding his face. "That's my good girl," Bucky says before leaning down and giving your lips a sweet peck. He starts making his way down south, kissing and marking any spot he could. And you _absolutely_ loved it. "You're mine, draga mea. From now 'til eternity." Bucky muttered, kissing his way around your navel.

He bites down on your soft flesh, another bite mark forming, before moving on to rid you of your underwear. "I can already smell how much your body wants me, draga mea," 

Bucky's body shudders at the thought of tasting your sweet cunt. He was sure you'd taste better than any meal or blood he's taken. He kisses your pelvis, pulling your panties low enough to expose your hip bones.

"I fucking want you, Bucky _please,_ " you say, holding onto his long, unkept hair. Bucky growls, unable to hold back his probably insatiable lust. "You have me, draga mea," Bucky whispers before pulling your panties down and throwing it somewhere. Bucky looks up at you for approval, and you give him a reassuring nod. 

He hooks his arms under your thighs, forcing them open before he delved down to your soaking cunt. As soon as you felt his tongue, a loud moan escapes your lips. "Mmm... Fuck," Bucky cussed before dipping his tongue on your pussy.

Bucky starts eating you out skillfully, his tongue making you feel things that even you couldn't feel when you tried to satisfy your own needs. Your eyes close on its own, and you subconsciously tugged on Bucky's soft hair. Bucky had his eyes on you, a human so damn beautiful, Mona Lisa could NEVER. He hums softly, flicking his tongue rapidly at your clit while giving you reassuring squeezes.

"Ngghh... Bucky," you whimpered. "That feels so good," you whined, your legs twitching at the new sensation. "Mmmm, fuck, _draga mea_ ," Bucky groaned, his brows furrowing as he kept devouring his newly found favorite meal. 

"Oh, fuck, James!" you screamed, pulling on his hair quite harshly, earning a low growl from him. His stubble was brushing against your pretty cunt, and you _fucking loved it._ The way it was painfully burning against your skin. 

God, you'd be so good and obedient for him.

He unwraps his arms from your thighs and he pushes your legs up, and your breath hitches. "James—" "Shh, just trust me," Bucky says, before running his finger on your soaking cunt. Goosebumps rise from your skin, and a soft mewl leaves your lips when Bucky inserts another. "You still with me, draga mea?" Bucky asked, and you nod. Bucky starts pumping his fingers in and out of your cunt.

He leans down, latching his lips on your clit, and everything starts moving simultaneously. "Shit!" you moaned, holding on to the white sheets. Bucky pulls away, moving his fingers faster without any difficulty. "You're going too fast!" you sobbed, trying to hold back the tears that pricked your eyes.

"I know," he says with arrogance, mercilessly ramming his fingers on your dripping cunt. Your eyes roll back as your mouth went agape, breathy whimpers leaving your lips. "Bucky— Wait—!" you grunt, your eyes widening. 

There was a sensation forming in you where you've never felt before, a pleasurable burn, as Bucky continued to thrust his fingers roughly in your pussy. "Fuck! Oh, god! That feels so fucking good!" you screamed, your chest heaving as you leaned on your elbows. 

"Yeah? You gonna cum for me?" Bucky asked. You didn't even respond. The sensation felt overwhelming, and you uncontrollably cum all over Bucky's hand. Bucky grinned, not stopping one bit, oh _no._ He wasn't stopping any time soon. After all, he's just had his (literal) meal. Bucky would be anything but tired. You let out a whine, your hips bucking and instinctively trying to pull away from his rough fingers.

It hurt so fucking good.

"James!" you squeal. "Too much! No more," you cried out. Either Bucky was too busy fucking you with his fingers or he knew _exactly_ what he was doing. "One more for me, draga mea," Bucky says. You shut your eyes as Bucky's fingers force another orgasm from your cunt. "Good, good," Bucky says, finally slowing down for what seemed like eternity.

Bucky lets your legs down as he hovers over you again. His fingers (which were soaked by your own slutty juices) prod on your lips and you gladly take them in. "Let me have you, please, draga mea," Bucky whispered, staring at you like no other ever could.

You were hooked to him, and not even gravity could pull you back down. He pulls his fingers away, and you immediately leaned in to him for a kiss, wrapping your arms around him. For once, Bucky has felt warm.

He hums, ravishing your pretty lips, his hands trailing to your waist and hips. He pulls away, sitting up, and he takes off his pants, and you helped him out by unbuttoning his silky white polo, and with a blink of an eye, it was just you and Bucky. No clothes, no interruptions.

Bucky wraps your legs around his bare waist. "Will it hurt?" you asked, Bucky grabs your hand, kissing it. "I'm sorry, draga mea," he says. "It will be quick," he murmured. Bucky bites on your wrist, and as soon as his fangs break your skin, you let out a gasp when he shoves his cock deep in your cunt.

The pain was beautifully painful, and you felt tears prick your eyes. Bucky growled, his body twitching at the taste of you. "James—" you pant. Bucky doesn't respond, trying his best to control his usually satiable thirst for blood. 

He pulls away, his lips covered in your blood, and you shrieked when you were quickly pinned to the bed with both of his hands. He starts snapping his hips hard, and you screamed. "I-I'm sorry— Can't control," James growled, watching your face contort in painful pleasure.

You throw your head back, coherent thoughts and words barely forming in your head, and Bucky glides his fangs along your delicate neck as he rammed his cock in your pussy. And of course, as expected, he was fucking _addicted_ to how you feel.

"Just like that, James, please," you huffed, new sensations washing through you all at once. Bucky doesn't tear his eyes away from you no matter how much his eyes threatened to close. He didn't want to miss a thing about you. 

Bucky groans, leaning down and he presses his lips on the sides of your mouth, his pace relentless. Bucky cups your cheek, letting your other hand free, and you immediately run your hand on his soft hair. 

"More, James, fuck," you hissed. Bucky leaves sloppy kisses on your jaw, before capturing your lips, and your legs shake underneath him. "You feel so good," you whimpered. Bucky pauses as he pulls away, holding your waist with both hands, before starting to pound that pretty pussy again. 

All sorts of filthy sounds resonated in the room, the squelching of your cunt, the sounds of you being fucked stupid by Bucky, and to top it off, Bucky's moans that were absolute fucking music to your ears. You probably won't be able to face Amorosa and her friends later, but that was a problem for the future you.

"You like this?" Bucky growled, giving you slow yet hard thrusts, your tits bouncing with every push forward of his hips. "Yes! Yes, James, fuck!" you sobbed. "Do you trust me?" Bucky asked, biting his lips, and you nod. His hand goes up to your neck, tightening up his grip, and you feel your cunt twitch. 

Bucky doesn't stop fucking you. Not that he wanted to, anyways. The hands on your body kept you in place, and you were having him deep and hard in your cunt and hitting all the right angles. "Be mine, F/N," Bucky growled. "Forever yours, Buck," you say, looking at his pretty eyes as he continued fucking you. Your hips bucking as you feel the familiar sensation of your high.

"D'you wanna cum, draga mea?" he asked, his other hand trailing down and rubbing your sensitive clit. "Fuck!" you choked out, your voice quite hoarse from all the moaning you've done. You didn't answer Bucky's question, but your hips grinding against his fingers said enough.

"Jaaames—!" You mewled again, before cumming all over Bucky's thick cock that didn't stop pounding you. Bucky leans down, kissing your jawline and letting his fangs glide along your skin. 

It felt like you had blacked out for just a sec, too caught up in your intoxicating orgasm, until Bucky lightly taps your cheek. 

_".../N?"_

You turn to him, eyes lidded, and he sighs in relief. "Thought I lost you there," Bucky chuckled, and you laugh. "That was the best sex I've ever had," Bucky say, caressing your cheek. "Do you— Do you wanna go again?" you asked, and Bucky raises a brow. "Oh?" he murmurs. "We have the whole night to ourselves," you say, tucking his hair behind his ear. He looked gorgeous under the moon and the dim candles. 

_"Draga mea, not just tonight. We have an eternity to ourselves,"_

Maybe it's magic, maybe Bucky has powers. Who knows? The candles go out on their own, and the two of you continue off. After all, Bucky hasn't cummed once yet. 

—

"I'm gonna fucking cum," Bucky growled, pushing your head down the bed. You couldn't even bother to resist. You were exhausted as Bucky wrecked your pretty cunt. How many orgasms have you had? You weren't sure. But one thing you know, Bucky hasn't cum once.

"F/N," Bucky pulls your hair, exposing your marked neck. Over the course of the night, Bucky has gotten more aggressive and sadistic, but your cunt tightening against his cock every time he'd land a smack on your face said enough. 

"James— Please—" you cried out. You weren't exactly sure what you were begging for, but the desperate plea still escaped your lips. You were drooling all over the pillow, your body too weak and tired to even hold yourself up. 

"Wish I could fill you up, F/N. But we can save it for some other time," Bucky pulled on your hair. Did he even get tired? You didn't know. Probably, but not very quickly. Bucky lets out a guttural groan that was barely human, but goodness was it so fucking addicting. 

Bucky gives your cunt a few more thrusts, before pulling out. You feel his cum all over your ass down to your thighs, and as soon as Bucky lets go of your hips, you collapse on the bed. Bucky was obviously spent, and he joins you, grabbing the sheets and letting your bodies tangle with it. 

"You could've said stop," Bucky says, looking at your beautiful afterglow. You chuckled weakly. "Where's the fun in that?" you asked groggily. "Let me just get you a glass of water," Bucky says, kissing your forehead before getting up. You barely had the chance to blink, and he was back in the room with a glass and a jug made out of glass. 

He sets it down, helping you sit up at first, before handing you a drink. You smile and accept his offer, the water rehydrating your sore throat. You set it aside on the night table, and Bucky joins you in the bed, wrapping his arms around you. You shivered against his cold touch, but you didn't mind. 

"Does it hurt?" Bucky asked, looking at the marks and hickeys on your body. You laughed. "Of course it does," you say, cupping his cheek and giving him a quick peck. "But I don't mind," you murmur. Bucky looks at you, thinking of how much he wanted to kiss you. 

_"Get some sleep, draga mea."_

**Extended Ending:**

It was no doubt you and Bucky were a perfect match. Yes, Bucky wanted to spend his life with you, but he didn't want you to carry the curse of immortality. You were far too precious for this world. 

But he knew eventually, you were gonna bring it up. And you did. After 6 years of your relationship.

"Buck?"

You knock on his art gallery, and you open the door, seeing Bucky paint. "Hi, draga mea," Bucky says, setting down his brushes and wiping the paint on his apron. "Can we— can we talk?" you asked, taking his hand in yours. 

"Of course," Bucky says. You lead him to the courtyard, and you two sat down on the bench, and you took a deep breath. "Buck, I— I wanna be with you," you say. Bucky chuckles, pulling out a tulip from the bush and tucking it in your ear. 

"What're you saying, F/N? You **are** with me." he says. "For eternity. Turn me, Buck," you say. Bucky sighed. "F/N—" "I know the consequences, James," you say. "But if it means I can be with you until my death, I don't mind." you said. "I don't wanna die without you," you add.

Bucky cups your cheek, and you lean into his palm. "You're the only one I wanna spend forever with," you say. "I know," Bucky says. "Will it hurt?" you asked. "I'm sorry, draga mea," Bucky sighed, and you nod. 

"I'm ready, James,"

**— 2020 (no pandemic.)**

Bucky was staring at his old (and new) paintings, happy with how his art gallery now looked like. The castle was now filled with modern technology with the help of a fellow vampire, Tony, and the castle has never felt more alive. 

He picks up the sound of your heels clacking against the floor, and a different set of quiet footsteps. The door automatically opens, and you walk in. "Hi," you smile, and Bucky grins back. "Hi, draga mea." he says. You kiss his lips. "You have a visitor," you said, and Bucky looks at the door. His jaw drops.

_"Holy shit, Steve?"_

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAA I FINISHED IT!! I FIANLLY FINISHED IT!! THIS TOOK ME SO LONG I'M SORRY BUT I'M SO HAPPY I FINALLY FINISHED IT


End file.
